Bad Luck
by Catonis
Summary: The Wastelands are a dark place for two people to be roaming. What are their intentions? Who knows. But we do know that these two don't have the best of luck.


Hey guys.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My wireless isn't working on my laptop which currently has my Absolute Zero chapters on it.

I do however have about 3 chapters on there, there's a lot of action, and I'm sure you'll enjoy.

Until I get my new router though, I'm stuck using my parents' desktop so to satiate your needs, here's a Fallout 3 fanfic (I've recently become addicted to this game)

Enjoy!!!  
__________________________________

The Wasteland. A desolate place full of desperate people and mutated monsters. Town after town of beggars. Town after town of people that are willing to kill just to continue to live themselves. The whole world is in shambles. People are living in underground vaults just to escape this. Only a few of us can live in this place. Only the strongest, only the best. We're nameless. We simply wander this land fending for ourselves. Are we good or bad? I don't know. We do what we need to survive. Maybe we're just like everyone else. Nah. We're a lot more badass.

A lone man sat on the edge of a cliff. He was writing in a journal. The man wore a black leather overcoat, a cowboy hat, brown leather boots, and jeans that looked rather worn and had several holes in them. He had a hunting rifle on his back, a messenger bag sitting next to him, and a .44 magnum in a holster on his leg. He stopped writing and closed his journal. He put it and his pen in his bag and stood up. He was quite a sight. His skin was slightly dark and his eyes were a dark shade of green. And he had shaggy black hair cut just above his shoulders. He was most likely in his early 20's. His mouth was an almost straight line, but was slightly downturned. It was mid-afternoon. The man grabbed his bag and took one last look into the giant crevice he had been sitting over and turned away and began walking.

He passed by a small shack he had been staying in. He pulled out a grenade, and threw it in the door without turning. The shack blew up with little resistance. He had already killed it's former resident and taken everything of value so there was little use for it anymore. He was walking when he spotted something to his left. Sitting on a ridge nearby were a group of Raiders. He expected they had planned on jumping him. Throwing the grenade must have discouraged them. The man chuckled to himself. Out of his peripheral vision he spotted a total of six. How convenient. In one motion he turned, pulled out his magnum, and shot all of them in the head with perfect accuracy. He opened it and dumped the shells. Then he loaded new ones and flipped it closed. He never missed.

Making his way around, he got to the Raiders' bodies. He took their ammo and caps, and threw their bodies off the cliff. "Damn Raiders eh?" He heard a familiar voice say. A girl walked into view, no older then 19. The man relaxed.

"Lynn? Why are you here?" He asked. "You're supposed to be in town getting supplies."

"Already did Jay." Lynn answered. She held up a messenger bag similar to the one Jay had on. It looked like I was bulging with it's contents.

"Alright, good. Well we'd better get moving. The sun won't be up for much longer, and you know firsthand how cold this place can get at night." Jay told her. He walked past her as she rolled her eyes. Lynn wore jeans like Jay's, a black hooded sweatshirt, and black sneakers. She had Lynn had a switchblade in strapped to her belt. She followed closely behind Jay.

"Hey Jay?" Lynn asked, walking until she was next to him. Jay responded with a grunt. "Where are we going?" Jay sighed.

"Wherever the nearest town is." He answered. Lynn nodded and pulled out a small handheld device. It was much like a Pip-Boy. Lynn had invented it herself. It was one of the few reasons he kept her around. She called it a Little Helper. It had a map, could detect radiation, and had a variety of other uses. He had other reasons for keeping Lynn with him but that was for another time. He walked with Lynn across the rocky crags that surrounded them. He saw a flash of movement and stopped. Lynn looked at him as Jay pulled his hunting rifle off of his back.

Lynn reached towards her switchblade but before she could grab it, a Super Mutant jumped down from above, a mini-gun in it's clutches. Jay shot it put all it did was hit it's arm and slightly infuriate it. "Move!" Jay yelled at her. Lynn quickly ran while Jay shot the monster twice more, drawing it's attention away from Lynn. He quickly loaded another clip as the Mutant turned to him. Jay gestured to come and get him. This seemed to anger the beast as it pulled it's mini-gun towards him and was about to shoot when time suddenly froze. Jay smiled. His left eye had turned a bright yellow, his pupil becoming much like a snake's. He was the only one able to move. He put his rifle on his back again, walked right up to the Mutant, pulled out his magnum, and shot it in the head. He then closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, time had restarted and his eye had gone back to normal. The Mutant lay dead on the ground.

Lynn walked up to him, looking upset. "I thought you said you wouldn't use that anymore."

"It couldn't be helped. I would have died had I not." Jay told her. Lynn still looked mad.

"But you know that it's bad for your health! It's practically like walking into a field full of radiation!"

"I know. Let's just go." Lynn shook her head but followed as Jay walked away. Jay knew he shouldn't have used it but he might have been killed so it was necessary. It had drained a lot of his energy so he hoped to get to a town soon. He had bad luck, and today was a perfect example he thought.


End file.
